mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Reisen Udongein Inaba/RicePigeon's first version
Reisen may need to use Clear Eyes from time to time, but this little moon bunny has more than enough tricks up her sleeve. Though not fast, many of her moves put pressure on her opponent by creating ambiguous mix-ups or having good range. When she turns invisible, you'll learn just how hard it is to defend against something you can't see. ) |Image=File:Reisen_RP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240}} Gameplay Reisen is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in the Level 3 Hypers. At the beginning of the match, Reisen must select from one of two mutually-exclusive Level 3 Hypers. Tele-Mesmerism creates a large tracking laser from the ceiling that fires when the button is released, while Lunatic Red Eyes is a full screen projectile attack with decent chip damage. Reisen's gameplay revolves around deception and pressure, many of them creating illusions of Reisen. For example, Reisen's + , a hitting overhead, initially creates the illusion of Reisen using her hitting + , creating mix-ups with the opponent as to guess which direction to block. Reisen's + and + attacks act in a similar manner, forcing the opponent to guess as to either block normally or anticipate a cross-up attack. Ultrared Field grants Reisen invisibility for as long as the opponent is inside the field, making her mix-up game even more deceptive. Ultraviolet Field behaves similarly, but instead creates a clone of Reisen that mimics her actions, extending the range of her melee attacks. Reisen has the unique ability to deplete the opponent's Power bar using Spell-breaking Drug, providing that Reisen has a sufficient amount of drugs to do so, as each use will deplete one drug from Reisen's stock. Reisen will start off the match with 1 drug and can hold a maximum of 3, gaining more throughout the match as Reisen takes damage, gaining 1 additional drug stock at approximately 55% and 10% of her maximum Life. If Reisen has 0 drugs at the end of a round, she will be granted a free drug stock at the beginning of the next round. While the damage is weak, the attack depletes 1000 Power from the opponent on hit, but adds Power on block just like any other attack, so it cannot just be thrown out randomly. This skill is highly effective at shutting down opponents that are reliant on their EX Specials and Hypers, especially ones of higher levels. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | version: straight version: 30 degrees up /down version: 60 degrees up /down | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} or | | }} | version: version: , , does not hit crouching opponents| | }} | }} | }}}} / | version: real Reisen jumps, can Dash Cancel on descent version: real Reisen remains on ground| | }} | }}}} | Uses 1 drug stock Depletes 1000 Power from opponent on hit| }} 'Hypers' | / versions: creates clone for 8 seconds version: turns Reisen invisible with for 8 seconds Uses 1000 Power| / | }} | }}}} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | / }} to charge Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' or | & Invisible while opponent is inside field version: field centered on opponent version: field centered on Reisen| | }} | }}}} or |Creates clone while opponent is inside field version: field centered on opponent version: field centered on Reisen| | }} | }}}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPReisenpal5.png|1,5 ( 's colors) |File:RPReisenpal6.png|1,6 (Eirin Yagokoro's colors) |File:RPReisenpal7.png|1,7 (Reisen's Phantasmagoria of Flower View alternate colors) |File:RPReisenpal8.png|1,8 ( 's colors) |File:RPReisenpal9.png|1,9 ( 's colors) |File:RPReisenpal10.png|1,10 ( 's colors) |File:RPReisenpal11.png|1,11 ( 's colors) |File:RPReisenpal12.png|1,12 (Fujiwara no Mokou's colors) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Reisen by Ricepigeon (me) vs SonSon by NDSilva PT MUGEN Futo Attempts to Escape Gensokyo Once Again PT M.U.G.E.N Lunatic Insanity Trivia *While Red Eyes "Lunacy Ray" is not a spellcard that Reisen uses in the Touhou Project series, it makes use of Reisen's abilities and bears a resemblance to her Illusionary Blast and Red Eyes "Lunatic Blast" spellcards. **The animation of Red Eyes "Lunacy Ray" may be a nod to Shuma-Gorath's Hyper Mystic Ray from the Marvel vs. Capcom series. *''"Tele-Mesmerism", while not a spellcard that Reisen uses in any of the ''Touhou Project fighting games, was Reisen's Last Word spellcard in Imperishable Night. *''Spell-breaking Drug'' is loosely based on the card of the same name from Hisoutensoku, which was a selectable melee attack card that could be added to any character's deck and removes one card from the opponent's hand on hit. Since Hypers in Hisoutensoku were usable Spellcards that had to be selected from the player's hand and most required other cards in the hand to be consumed on use, this card essentially had an effect similar to depleting the opponent's Power meter. *The functionality of the drug stock mechanic seems to be a combination of the Revenge Gauge mechanic from Street Fighter IV, the V-Gauge mechanic from Street Fighter V, and the bomb mechanic from Immaterial & Missing Power. *Early in development, Reisen originally had used sprites ripped from the source games, albeit with a different default palette is based on her outfit from Imperishable Night. These sprites were later changed to a modified versions that incorporate her blazer from said game. **Adding on to this, Reisen is the only Touhou Project character released by RicePigeon that has sourced sprites but does not use them. *Out of all of RicePigeon's characters, Reisen has been in development for the longest for a total of 5 months. This is not counting the 2 month hiatus where development on the character was postponed pending news of Reisen's inclusion as a playable character in Urban Legend in Limbo. *Reisen's 1st victory quote against Lie Meiling is a reference to Asura's Wrath, more specifically, the DLC chapter "The Strongest vs. The Angriest", in where the protagonist Asura fights Akuma on the Moon's surface, which ends in the Moon's destruction with no clear winner. *Reisen's 1st victory quote against Aya is referring to Lie Meiling. *In Reisen's code for Mind Explosion, the state controllers for each of the helpers created contain part of the lyrics for The Glock by the Wu-Tang Clan. Seeing as "glock" is a slang term for a gun, this may be poking fun at the fingergun pose Reisen makes during several of her attack animations. Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2016 }}